The Color Red
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: another drabble i wrote for my friend, this one a sad stuck just to kill her feels because i decided to write sadstuck. if any of you need there are cookies, blankets, and tissues in the closet.


Be the shorty:  
Your name is karkat vantas and right now you were walking on cloud nine. You had just walked out of a restaurant after having a great dinner with your boyfriend. You look up at the taller male beside you and can't help but smile at the way the evening sun glinted off his aviators. He smirks at you, causing heat to rise to your face. He looks down one end of the street an the other, trying to find the cross walk, only to see the first one for another block was in a construction zone . You huff and scowl, stopping at a hand on your shoulder. You give a soft smile at Dave, looking down the street to check for cars, not seeing any. You start across after Dave, your hand in his. The happy silence between the two of you is broken at the blaring of a horn, looking to your side you are a car trying to stop. You stiffen and with out thinking you push into Dave to knock him out of the way. It's then you feel a sharp pain blossom from your right side as metal collides with skin and bone, sending you flying.

Be the cool kid:  
You stand up, rubbing your arm and looking to your side, thinking your boyfriend karkat was there. The short albino was no where to be spotted. You turn and look around, only to see blood. A lot of blood. Your heart almost stops, looking over to see the short shouty boy, your short shouty lover, laying there and bleeding from his side, head and face. You try to choke back a yell of terror, rushing to his side in almost an instant, taking his hand in yours and propping his back up on your legs. He glances up at you, his eyes that he always hated to color of but you thought were beautiful, glazing over in a mixture of pain and agony.

"D-Dave..." He manages out, sounding confused.

" don't talk kitkat, they're callin the Ambulance, they're gonna get you fixed up" you were almost yelling, your voice cracking with the accent you Tried to hide. He reached a hand up, rubbing his thumb over your cheek. You realize then that...you were crying. You never cried, cool kids don't cry. He shifts, wincing.

"Don't move kitkat..." You sigh and press a kiss to his temple. He was crying, probably because of how much it hurt. You could feel the blood on you hands from his side and arm, causing you to internally cringe.

"Dave...it...it all...hurts..." He manages out. You cough in an attempt to hide a sob.

"I know kitkat, they're gonna help just try an' stay with me okay?" You say this, him attempting to nod.

" I'll try...Dave... But...everything's getting...dark..." You see him attempting to keep his eyes open, trying to stay with you. He was losing a lot of blood, where the fuck were the medics, your boyfriends life is on the line!

Be the dying kid:

Everything hurt. Your side burned where you had probably torn your skin off, your head was pounding, and you were extremely dizzy. Everything was fading around you by now and you knew you were gonna die, but you didn't want to leave dave... You had to stay...

"Kitkat stay with me..." You feel the tears form when he calls you your pet name. It hurt your heart to hear the pet name, to see him crying. His voice echoed loudly, but sounded farther and farther away.

"Dave... I'm...sorry...I..." You take a deep breath to try and breathe out what you wanted to say, finding difficulty "I...love you... Don't...forget me...okay?.."

"Kitkat... Vantas what are you saying?!" He was shaking and trying to get you to stay awake.

"I love you...I...think...I have to...say goodbye..." You feel the tears falling by now, you closing your eyes. The last thing you hear is him yelling for you to come back, for you to stay awake, but it was to late. You felt him hug you hard to his chest, before you became numb and cold. You were gone.

Be the grieving boyfriend:

You sat there, hugging your limp lover in your arms.

" I love you kitkat...please remeber me when your gone..." You were shaking so bad and felt numb. You almost didn't hear the man telling you that you needed to let go of the boy in your arms. You let them take karkats body from you. It wasn't the boy you had come to love, it was just his body. The boy you loved was somewhere else now. Some where better then here. You only hoped he'd be happy now, and remember you.


End file.
